


you and your stupid abs

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Arguing, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Kjelle's abs, Stupid Sexy Kjelle, Tsunderes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was <i>not</i> distracted by that unladylike lout. Not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and your stupid abs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



She couldn't _believe_ this was happening to her. Getting called out for losing focus was for daydreaming _nerds_ or lovelorn _idiots_ fussing over the object of their obsessions or scaredy-bunnies. Also, she _hadn't_ lost focus, thank you very much. She'd been momentarily distracted and it wasn't even a real battle, it was just a practice session.

...okay, so it happened four times within the last few practices. But really, it wasn't even her _fault_. It was that stupid _Kjelle_ tromping around like a _lout_ , her shirt never tucked in or buttoned properly, totally exposing 

_those are some serious abs, Kjelle_

Wait, where was she again? Oh, right, exposing herself like an unladylike _slob_! How did anyone expect Severa to concentrate under these circumstances? She'd have to do something about it, make Kjelle act like a lady so as not to distract innocent people with

_serious abs_

Severa shook her head. _Stop thinking about it! It's just a body part like a foot or an elbow or toned arms and thighs and sweaty hair and GAWD KJELLE SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW?_ What that girl needed was an intervention, for the group to call her on her sloppy, unladylike habits.

"It's never bothered me."

She couldn't believe it. Even _Laurent_ and his obsession with every last detail didn't care how Kjelle wore her shirt!

"Perhaps, Severa, the problem is you."

She stuck her tongue out at him, stamped her foot and flounced back to her tent. The tent she shared with _Kjelle_ and her stupid _abs._

Of course she was half-dressed as usual, not even wearing pants. Just a pair of shorts and that stupid unbuttoned shirt. Severa grabbed a blanket and tried to cover her, to no avail.

"What's _wrong_ with you?!" Kjelle hissed. "No one's gonna catch a cold in this weather!"

"It's not that! Your legs are showing, don't you realize how distracting that is to the rest of us?!" _The problem is me, huh. Did Laurent forget Inigo exists or something?_ "Cover yourself this instant, or-"

"Oh, knock it off." Kjelle rolled her eyes. "If this is another lecture on acting like a lady I don't wanna hear it."

"Well, you _need to!_ Someone has to make sure this army is in proper shape." Especially me, Severa thought. She didn't know how much longer she could keep screwing up because of those _stupid sexy abs staring her in the face **stop it Severa you're just making it worse by looking at them**_ "And you-"

"Look, for your information, I was just about to go for a swim," Kjelle interrupted. "Feel free to join me, unless you can't handle it." She stood up, grabbed a cloak and Severa could swear she saw her _grinning_ as she walked away.

"For _your_ information, I have better things to do with my time!" she yelled after her. _I will not become a slave to those abs. I will not be a slave to those abs. I am not a-_

Oops. She'd just followed Kjelle to the stream and was watching her swim. Half-naked. Wet. Water dripping off those _stupid stupid abs._

So maybe she just wouldn't spar for the next few days. She could fake an injury, which had the added bonus of people waiting on her hand and foot. Yes, that seemed like the best plan.


End file.
